


Exhale

by orphan_account



Series: Harbour in the Tempest [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Moving In Together, No Trespasser DLC Spoilers, Post-Game(s), Post-Trespasser, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some harmless Cullen/Adele post-Trespasser fluff, in which they first reach their new home.





	Exhale

Cullen surveyed the area, taking in a deep breath, shaking thoughts of where sturdy walls would stand best from his mind. Reminding himself that this… _this_ was his life now, not the clanging of swords and cries of battle; moors bathed in golden sunshine, come daytime, with the breeze whistling an ever-changing tune. A couple of boats bobbed up and down, gliding over the small waves of the lake, at ease; at rest. Warm hands touched his, softly, like the sun stroking the fields for miles around. Cullen’s fingers relaxed with the contact, knuckles loosening as he unclasped his hands, retrieving them from behind his back.

“No need to stand like you’ve got a stick up your behind, Cullen.” Adele sounded amused. “Actually, you’re the wrong person to be saying that to.”

He snorted, tucking a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear. “I suppose I am. However, I’ll consider the request, coming from my wife.”

“Hm. And my husband should work on his sweet talk.”

He shook his head, hugging her to his side, returning to his inspection of the cottage by the water – intact, if a little unkempt, but  _theirs._ Enough room for both he and Adele to live comfortably, Cullen decided, upon perusing the entire structure. Some repairs would have to be made, including a hole in the roof above where their bedroom would be, much to his annoyance. Adele was all too happy to chime in with a suggestion that they fix it this time, lest they find a “present” from one of Leliana’s birds in their bed again.

“This isn’t the only bedroom, you know,” Adele said, “there’s a smaller one just next door, in case we ever have guests.”

“I think you have someone in mind.”

“Well  _yes,_ but I promise it’s not anybody you don’t like, Cullen – I know you and Sera get on  _famously_.”

He groaned. “I want to be sure this is a joke, but I can never be sure with you.”

“Somebody’s got to keep you on your toes. Besides, I can revert to my grumpy, dour ways, if that’s easier.”

“Maker’s breath – I don’t need you throwing fireballs anywhere near me again, thank you.”

She flopped down onto the bed, cringing at the creaking for a moment, before patting the space on the it beside her. Cullen raised an eyebrow but obliged, settling himself down slowly, relaxing once he was mostly certain it wouldn’t break under their weight. Well, provided they didn’t move too much. Adele rested her head on his shoulder, the heat radiating underneath her skin reaching his own, even through his shirt.

“We’ve done alright, haven’t we?” Adele said. “Did what had to be done when no one else would.”

Cullen looked down at her circling his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before he gave an answer. “We did. No small feat, but…”

“…We saved the world? Helped, at least. Funny, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“How far we’ve come. Not just us as members of the Inquisition, but… _us._ ”

He chuckled. “I admit we were not exactly welcoming of the each other initially.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Adele muttered, “yet here I am, in love with you and not scowling all the time.”

“You sound like you regret it.”

“Not a second, Cullen; not one bloody second.”


End file.
